Game Jumping: The truth revealed
by Evilkat23
Summary: A sequel to my story 'Game jumping' All the lets players finally made it back to the real world, but they don't stay comfortable for long as soon they find themselves taken by some unknown person who apparently has an army working for them. Now, with even more youtubers they all must jump through even more dangerous games with the help of an AI known as Allie to find the truth.
1. Chapter 1

"Location?"

"Three in Ireland, almost everyone else in LA, and one final one all the way in Florida...for some odd reason."

"Hm, a good chunk of them are stuck where they are...Alright, send in the team, retrieve them all, take whoever is around them as well, we can't have this leaked out."

"Yes sir."

"Mom! I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT! PLEASE JUST SEND ME MY PASSPORT!" Ian screamed to his mother on the other end of Jack's landline phone, using his cellphone was Toby,

"Yes. I know it sounds crazy...Please, I need my passport. I'll explain everything when I get home."

Mark was the luckiest one out of the bunch, not because he could get his passport easier, but because when he looked back into the closet, where he and the others had originally popped out of, he had found his phone in the far corner.

"Yeah...Yeah...I know. Look if you could just send me my passport to Jack's place I'll be eternally grateful, The key is hidden in the lamp outside... Thanks again. I'll talk to you later, bye."

Mark was the first to successfully hang up, once he put his phone on the table, Jack could only lean in and say,

"You all are aware that mailing passports overseas is illegal, right?"

Toby and Ian both stopped their conversations in midsentence, looked at Jack, before sighing out.

"...Mom, is mailing passports overseas illegal?" Ian asked in a slightly worried voice, there as a brief silence before he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he then nodded. Both Toby and Mark let out exasperated sighs. Jack watched, with somewhat amusement, as Mark grabbed his phone and redialed the person back.

"Never mind! It's Illegal!" Mark yelled to his phone as he threw his hands up.

"Yeah, It's illegal, I just found this out...Look, I'll call you back..." Toby sighed and hung up, it was followed by Mark, and lastly, Ian, who seemed to have trouble getting his mom to stop worrying.

"Guys, It's going to be alright. Look, I'll go online and look up nearest US Embassy-"

"So we can sit and wait for as long as a year?" Ian brought up.

"What choice do we have? I rather sit and wait than go to jail, and be jail cell mates with a guy named Buffalo Bill. " Mark defended bitterly, Toby nodded in agreement and Ian let out a sigh,

"Alright, Alright...I hope Anthony's having a better time..."

"It's going to be alright. We'll figure this out." Jack tried to comfort the three of them.

"I'm so tired..." Toby confessed laying his head down on Jack's dinning table.

"Yeah..." Mark and Ian both agreed at the same time, they followed Toby and laid their heads down.

There was a moment of brief silence between everyone, before all of them jumped at the loudest bang coming from the front door.

"What the bloody hell!?" Jack screamed as he jumped up from his table. Jack started towards the door, but before he made it, there was another bang followed by a loud crash.

"HANDS UP!" Came several harsh yells. Instinctively, everyone did as they were told as several rather large men came in all holding some intimidating looking guns. "ON YOUR KNEES!" One of the men roared out, instantly Jack fell to his knees like instructed, hands above his head, the others did the same.

One of the men grabbed Toby by the back of his collar and forced him to lay down on his stomach.

"Urg. What the fuck did we do?!" Toby screamed at the men as they continued to push Ian and Mark down on their stomachs as well. Jack felt someone grab his collar and force him to stand up.

"Ah! Fucker!" Jack cried, that earned him a harsh push to the floor, he almost hit his head on the edge of his dinning table. Before he could pull himself back up, he felt someone press their knee into his back.

"HEY! GET OFF HIM!" Mark suddenly yelled, the man proceeded to jump up and tried to tackle the man who was on Jack. Mark may be a bit more built than the other youtubers, but when he went up against a man trained to restrain people no matter their size, it didn't surprise him that he had gotten knocked back with a single hit.

Jack went to respond, however everything suddenly went black, not because he was knocked out, but because the man had placed some sort of burlap bag over his head.

"MOVE OUT! GO! GO!" Someone screamed, Jack was forced back up to his feet, his arms restrained by the man now, being dragged away and out of his home, Jack could hear the muffled shouts of the others behind him. He wasn't outside of his home for too long before he was suddenly shoved into, what he presumed to be a van. Falling onto his left his shoulder first, Jack quickly used his, now freed, hands to get the bag off of his head. He jumped and rushed to the van's doors only to have them shut right before he could make it out.

"NO! LET ME OUT!" Jack screamed banging heavily on the metal doors with his hands. Looking out the small window, he saw several other vans, each van used for a different person. Watching Mark, one of his best friends, get shoved into the van next to him, Jack started to hit the doors with everything he got, "LET HIM GO! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!...ARSEHOLES!" He ended his sentence by slamming both of his open palms onto the door at the same time, causing some mild discomfort to his hands. Breathing heavily, Jack felt his heart race as they put Toby and Ian in the other vans.

The van he was in started to move away from his home, Jack instantly started to tug on the locked and hatched door.

"No! LET ME OUT! HEY..." Breathing out, he felt fear grip him as the van containing Mark turned in a different direction from the van he was in, Jack could only shake his head in disbelief at what was happening.

"Mark..." He breathed out, feeling cold fear slowly grip his chest, Jack suddenly jerk back as the van he was in started to pick up speed making it hard to remain standing.

"Oh god..." Sitting down, Jack let out a shaky breath and slowly huddled against the nearest wall.

What the hell did he get himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK! AND I GOT THE RIGHT INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE THIS ON! YEAHHHHH! Also because of my other fic, I'm kinda used to calling Matt Matpat so I'm just going to continue to call him that.**

"You're insane! I'm calling the cops!" Matpat yelled at the three in front of him David, Cry, and Joven.

"Matpat-" Joven started but was stopped by Matpat putting a finger up and growling out a bitter,

"No! You expect us to believe you were magically teleported to three games and somehow landed in our home? No, I don't care, you're crazy! This is clearly breaking and entering and I'm not standing for it! I don't care how 'big' you think you guys are!"

Matpat started going through his pockets for his phone, everyone paused once the familiar sound of another cellphone started to ring.

"That's not my phone..." Stephanie muttered as she pulled her phone out of her own pocket.

"Not mine either." Jason shrugged.

They all looked at each other and this time David, aka, Lasercorn, was the one to shrug.

"We lost ours-" He started but just then Anthony groaned out bitterly from his spot on the couch.

"Who's calling me?" Anthony sleepily asked. Then with no warning, he fell forward landing face first on the ground in front of him. He let out a muffled "Ow..." Before pulling himself up a bit. They watched as he slowly looked around, still in a sleepy daze he could only mutter a soft,

"This isn't my home..."

Joven and Lasercorn rushed to help Anthony up to his feet, once he was up, he looked over at Cry, then to Minx, Ken, and Felix on the couch.

"Oh dear god it wasn't a dream." He shuddered out as he woke up a bit more fully. The phone silenced itself for a brief moment only to suddenly start ringing again. Anthony groaned as he stiffly moved his arm to get the phone out of his back pocket.

"God I'm sore...Hello?" Anthony tiredly answered there was a moment before he seemed to wake up more fully. They watched as his eyes widened as his mouth dropped, "W-What?! Are you sure?!"

"Mat, the cops." Stephanie reminded her husband, Matpat snapped out of his slight daze and quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket. Just as he was about to dial the number there was a loud crash coming from the other room, causing everyone, that wasn't still unconscious, to jump.

"What was-" Stephanie started to ask but was cut off by screaming men all coming their way.

"GO! GO! GO!"

Before they could all properly react several men dressed head to two in what looked like SWAT armor came busting through the door. Lasercorn and Cry were instantly tackled to the ground, this caused Anthony to drop his phone as he suddenly screamed,

"WHAT THE FUCK!? LET THEM GO!"

Anthony charged to one of the men only to find himself grabbed as well and like his friends he was forced down to the ground on his stomach.

The whole commotion woke, Minx, Ken, and Felix, but them still being in their sleepy daze were pretty easily subdued.

"Whoa! Whoa! What is happening!?" Matpat demanded as he stepped in front of Stephanie, Jason quickly did the same, the two of them shielding Stephanie from the mayhem.

"ON THE GROND! ALL THREE OF YOU!" One man screamed to Matpat who stubbornly refused and yelled back,

"WE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING! THEY'RE THE ONES WHO BROKE IN-" Before he could finish, one man grabbed Matpat by his arm and twisted it causing Matpat to cry out and drop to his knees.

"MAT! LET HIM GO!" Stephanie cried only to suddenly be grabbed from behind by another man who pushed her down to her stomach, knee pressing down uncomfortably on her back.

"STEPH-AH!" Matpat let out a loud scream as the man continued to twist his arm painfully.

"I WILL BREAK YOUR ARM! DON'T THINK I WON'T! YOU ON YOUR STOMACH!" The man restraining Matpat yelled to Jason, who did so timidly.

Matpat felt something suddenly go over his head, making everything go black. Being forced to his feet he was dragged out of his home. He could hear the muffled shouts of the others behind him. Next thing he knew he was shoved down onto a hard metallic surface before he could properly react he felt someone else being shoved almost right on top of him. Matpat hoped to god it was Stephanie.

"You two have fun. It's going to be a long ride." A man spoke to Matpat and the other person, Matpat could hear the contempt dripping off of every word in that sentence before two doors were shut. Reaching up, Matpat took the sack off of his head and looked over at the person next to him. Looking at the blue fist bump t-shirt, he could only sigh softly. It was Felix.

Felix, on the other hand, was freaking out, screaming constantly in Swedish.

"Easy...Easy..." Matpat breathed out as he helped Felix get the bag off of his head. Felix sat there for a few moments breathing heavily, for the first time Matpat feared that Felix had turned crazy or Insane just by the look in his eyes. "Easy..." He whispered as he put his hands up in fear. Felix was the first to break eye contact and just looked away from Matpat. Finally, Matpat got a look around. It didn't take a genius to see that they were in the back of a van.

"What's going on?" Matpat asked in fear.

Before Felix could answer the van lurched forward. The force caused the two of them to fall back onto their backs.

"I don't know...The last thing I remember...We were in GTA."

"Oh geez, not that again. Look you guys clearly got too drunk last night-"

"IT HAPPENED!" Felix screamed standing suddenly, only to fall back down due to the wobbliness of the van.

"Look, I've had enough crazy for one day, so stop this elaborate prank that you and your little friends clearly put together and give me back my wife!" Matpat yelled back only have Felix turn and snarl at him,

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE SOMETHING I WOULD DO!? I'M NOT DOING THIS! NONE OF US ARE!"

"THEN WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! I JUST WOKE UP!"

Felix went quiet for a few seconds as he tried to calm himself down, he was clearly panting heavily.

"It...It's gotta be because of the games we were in..." Felix finally spoke as he crossed his legs underneath him, Matpat just rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why you guys are so...Adamant with this illusion that you all were in games."

"I guess you had to be there to understand...Even though I don't even understand it and trust me...I was there..."

"...I wonder where they're taking us..." Matpat changed the subject as he rested his elbow on his knee and propped his head up on his open palm.

"Don't know..."

"God, I hope Stephanie's ok..."

"...I wonder how Marzia is..."

"You know what really makes your story fall apart?...David? Was that his name? I don't know...But he mentioned something about Tobuscus, Markiplier, and Ian from Smosh being with you guys, we scoured the house, they weren't."

"...What? Oh god...I hope they're ok...Wherever they are."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself it was real, Buddy."

Matpat could only gently pat Felix's shoulder, he didn't even look at the Swedish man, if he would have, he would have seen the overly concerned face Felix was sporting.

Matpat wished there was a window or something he could look out of, but, there was nothing and so he could only look up at the ceiling and hope to god that this prank ends soon...


End file.
